castlecrashersfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:The Enforzer/Enforcer's backstory
Enforcer's Backstory Enforcer was a 5 Year Old Child at King's Castle. His Parents were very loving. His Mother was killed during the Barbarian War he gazed in horror as barbarians start killing knights and civillains, After the 4 Brave Knights left the area to continue their Adventure. The Barvarian War is still going Enforcer took a sword from a fallen Knight and fought till the very end. The King saw his bravery and decided to make Enforcer a Knight when he reached 15. He was then tempted to join Coneheads, The King was Angered by this. He sent the 4 knights to find him. when the 4 knights searched everywhere, Meanwhile Enforcer remembered his parents by finding a necklace that he had worn since he was a child. His Parents said that he will grow up a Knight in The King's Army He will be a strong couragous Knight. He Betrayed Conehead Groom and When The 4 Knights arrived infront of the Conehead Groom Enforcer Stabbed Conehead Groom in the back with the Ornate Sword his Father Gave him before he joined the Coneheads and before his Father Perished aswell. He gained the trust of the 4 knights and he fought alongside them. Until He was Trusted by the King Himself once more! Aftermath After the events of Castle Crashers The 4 Knights were no longer called in their Colors. They were called in their respective powers And Enforcer was no longer called Coneknight. He was now called The Enforcer The 5 Knights were sent to demolish the evil Industrial Castle. During the mission Enforcer found out he matched Aicho's abilities in Swordsmanship and Intelligence. Though Aicho Being kind (i think?) Enforcer thought he was evil And when he met Aicho He immedietly Grabbed his Orante Blade and it was a heated Battle Aicho has found his match Aicho and Enforcer was severly injured during their Battle but that didn't stop them until the 4 Knights shot Aicho in the Knee (Note: Aicho did NOT die) and the 5 Knights Left. But Due to the Industrial Castle being destroyed and all workers being killed in the process The Industrial Uprising has begun Enforcer and the 4 knights defeated waves of Fencers and Industrialists and Brutes. But Enforcer was the only one fighting since the 4 knights had left the war to heal and rest. Then he battled the Industrial Counsel (AKA Plumbum Counsel) He First Battled Drako The Battle Was Quick He Injured Drako enough and left Drako lying on the floor since Enforcer does not kill Major Characters He then Battled Tskune The Ninja since Enforcer was quick He has met his match yet again. And he battled Achluo and the battle was so quick since Achluo did not know Enforcer's Movesets He battled Aicho once again and it was just like last time It was Heated And it Was Violent It was a long Battle He Battle Tricky wich was Medium she was easier than Aicho but she was insanely powerful He Battled 5 Plumbum Plumbers And it was easy He then battled The Hardest Duo of All.... Aicho did not die in the Second Battle So he quickly healed all his health And Enforcer battled Plumbum Plunderer And Aicho It was a long long long Battle Lasted 3 Days and 2 Knights It was a large battle It Took place inside the King's Castle Because of the Ongoing War The 2 were brutally injured Enforcer has come out Victorious And he is now know as the Hero of Knights The End and that is Enforcer's Backstory and what happened to Enforcer after Castle Crashers Category:Blog posts